It's Hard to Stay Sane
by KaeriAcacia
Summary: With her adventures over, her Mom and Gramps gone Kagome is left to take care of her brother and son alone. However when a certain red head shows up on her doorstep, Souta and Shippou are eager to have him for dinner. What will Kagome say?


**It's Hard to Stay Sane**

"OH HECK!" came the cry from the Sunset shrine. "Get down!"

A flock of nesting birds plugged their young one's ears against this afternoon's curses. However they quickly deserted their nests as the reverberation of rounds rang through the neighborhood.

Meanwhile within the Higurashi residence, an all out war had begun in the kitchen.

Two young boys of one of auburn hair and the other of black, cowered behind the fridge and counter, in avoidance of the shots popcorning wildly through the oven door.

"Souta, do somethin" shouted the youngest Shippou above the noise.

Souta stared heatedly, between ducking like a soldier under fire and screaming back like a banshee "Who do you think I am, Superman? Besides it's your fault for not looking in the oven!"

"Who bakes ammunition in a pockie?" his nephew cried hysterically

The middle school smacked his forehead, letting the hand slowly droop down. "My guess, Kagome does"

Souta was about to bark orders to his young nephew to run when a new voice entered via the door "What's going on in here! Are those…?"

"Look out!" shouted the Higurashi's tackling the new guy to the ground. He narrowly dodged the bullet.

The oven hissed as the fire within roared in small flames. Souta and Shippou dusted themselves off as they helped the newcomer up. "Whew, that was TOO close. Are you okay" the black haired boy asked nervously, eyeing him over.

He was tall,slightly muscular with fiery red hair and sage green eyes that gave way to his age, nineteen. His gait, as dusted himself off, was that of a company owner in meeting: cool, collected and refined. Yet something in those orbs kept Souta from being plain bored with him.

He could have stayed like that forever had Shippou not brought him out of it.

"Of course he is!" grinned the younger auburn haired boy "He's cool as a kitsune in the middle of winter!"

The red head quirked a finely sculpted brow. "Aside from nearly sprouting a halo? Yeah, I'm fine" he agreed trying to ignore Shippou's comment. "Were those W22 bullets coming out of the oven?"

Both boys suddenly had an interest in the floor "Um…no…"

"Alright then… I just wanted to check on Kagome but since she's not here I guess I'll see you"

"Wait… I'm Souta and this is Shippou, my nephew" He slid an arm around his shoulder showing they were as close as a couple of kits. "My sister should be coming home soon. Would you mind waiting?"

"I don't know…"

"We'll feed ya" chimed in Shippou.

The Higurashi child smiled as his sage orbs became light bulbs. Kagome always had said the way to a man's heart was through his stomach.

* * *

><p>By the time Kagome things were cleaned up. Except for the gaps in the walls things were back to normal.<p>

The door opened revealing a woman well in her teens. Her jet black ebony hair curled at her lower back, her bangs cropped over one of her cerulean blue eyes. Her demeanor was well postured yet eagerly gentle.

"Souta! Shippou! I'm ho-ome" chirped the older female cheerfully.

"Kagome! Kagome!" shouted Shippou embracing his mother's leg.

Shifting the bag to the other arm, she ruffled the younger boy's hair affectionately. "Hey Shippou. What's new?"

Souta was first to reply. His voice was dripping of sarcasm as he planted his hand on his hip "Oh, nothing much. We played hide and get shot with the oven but other than that…".

"I left the pockie in the oven didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did"

Sheepishly, Kagome rubbed the back of her neck "Sorry about that. I meant to give it to them pesky squirrels"

"Right…"

The ebony haired woman chuckled nervously as she scurried across the room "If you need me I'll be in the kitchen"

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she made her way into the next room. She really messed up. Big time. Souta was angry and with good reason! She'd nearly killed the last of her family.<p>

Setting the groceries on the countertop she gradually slumped over. "If momma was still here she would have been disappointed in me." Though the girl had inherited her mother's beauty and intelligence, the gene pool had skipped her in the cooking department. Despite how many times she tried Souta always ended up being the best in that. She'd just have to try harder. Yeah. Her encouragement in mind she turned to the table to start her best dish-according to Shippou- ramen. However she nearly sprung clear out of her skin at the sight of the stranger at her table. "AIEEEEEE!"

* * *

><p>Souta smirked as his sister's surprised cry pierced the quiet of the living room "Guess I forgot tell her about our guest. Oh, well"<p>

* * *

><p>"Whoa, whoa! Calm down there Kagome" said the stranger slowly.<p>

Kagome wielded the broom ready to beat him to death if need be "Who the heck are you and what're you doing in my kitchen?"

"Your brother invited me to dinner this afternoon"

Her cerulean eyes widened then narrowed "Shippou! Souta! Get in here!"

"Yeah, what is it… Oh, hey Shuichi." Smiled Souta.

The nineteen year old gritted out between clenched teeth "What did I say bout bringing home stray people?"

Shippou lowered his eyes "Not to…"

The older boy butted in "He's no stray he's our neighbor! Beside's he even agreed to help cook"

"It doesn't matter you know I don't like…Wait did you say he can cook?"

"Yep" agreed the youngest.

"Hm…I guess he can stay for dinner"

* * *

><p>The scent of the succulent noodles mixed with steamed veggies wafted through the boys noses as Shuichi brought it out.<p>

"Mmm… That smells great!" said Souta politely. "Yeah, the ramen smells like Mom's"

Kagome smiled softly at the boy "It sure does"

"Thanks however I couldn't have done it without your sister." said the newcomer tossing a subtle wink Kagome's way. Not that she caught it.

Souta on the hand was not as oblivious.

As Shuichi set the noodles on the table, said the evening prayer, and began to fix plates all the Higurashi's thoughts were the same 'Maybe strangers aren't so bad'

* * *

><p><strong>If you loved this piece and want me to do more, just request it via message or review and I'll gladly add on to the story! If not then I'll kill it. I'm leaving it up to you! Till next time minna-san!<strong>


End file.
